Problem: $9cde - 3d + e - 6 = 5d + 5e + 7$ Solve for $c$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $9cde - 3d + e - {6} = 5d + 5e + {7}$ $9cde - 3d + e = 5d + 5e + {13}$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $9cde - 3d + {e} = 5d + {5e} + 13$ $9cde - 3d = 5d + {4e} + 13$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $9cde - {3d} = {5d} + 4e + 13$ $9cde = {8d} + 4e + 13$ Isolate $c$ ${9}c{de} = 8d + 4e + 13$ $c = \dfrac{ 8d + 4e + 13 }{ {9de} }$